


The Rise of A Sun

by ItsRaveTime



Category: Haikyuu!!, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, Everyone Is Gay, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRaveTime/pseuds/ItsRaveTime
Summary: Shoyo as a kit had always dreamed of walking the path of a mighty warrior. From longingly gazing out of his window, to hearing the stories being retold again, and again. Now, he has finally deemed himself old enough to brave the dangers of the forest. (Although he'd just made it out of kithood...) What adventures await him from beyond the fence?
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Karasuno's Alliances

**Author's Note:**

> UHM... HIII.. This is my very first post here on this spiffy website. What better way to kick off your sad career than turning anime boys into violent religious cats?
> 
> Although this isn't the most efficient way to go about your story, I'll be making it up as I go. Mainly just to get my feet in the water, y'know?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this MAJESTIC story, as much as I'll enjoy writing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Hey cool kids!! More teams, such as Nekoma will be added later on! For now we'll be sticking with ol' reliable Karasuno. (Don't get too upset, they might come quicker than you're expecting!!)

_-: ✧ :- **Karasuno** -: ✧ :- _

-: ✧ :-তততততততততততত -: ✧ :-তততততততততততত -: ✧ :-তততততততততততত -: ✧ :-তততততততততততত-: ✧ :- তততততততততততত-: ✧ :- 

-: ✧ :- **Leader** -: ✧ :-  
.・゜Ravenstar - A tall, stocky, intimidating tabby tom with a pale-ginger pelt and brown eyes.  
(Keishin Ukai)

-: ✧ :- **Deputy** -: ✧ :-  
.・゜Darkeye - A dark grey, curly-pelted tom with brown eyes.  
(Ittetsu Takeda)

-: ✧ :- **Medicine Cat** -: ✧ :-  
.・゜Shimmergaze - A beautiful, silky-furred grey-blue molly with alluring blue eyes.  
(Kiyoko Shimizu)  
**Apprentice - Brightpaw**

-: ✧ :-তততততততততততত -: ✧ :-তততততততততততত -: ✧ :-তততততততততততত -: ✧ :-তততততততততততত-: ✧ :- তততততততততততত-: ✧ :- 

-: ✧ :- **Warriors** -: ✧ :- 

.・゜Blackbird - A well-rounded, stocky black tabby tom with a jagged pelt and brown eyes.  
(Daichi Sawamura)  
**Apprentice - Sagepaw**

.・゜Rushstrike - A slim, silver mottled tom with round hazel eyes and white points.  
(Kōshi Sugawara)  
**Apprentice - Coldpaw**

.・゜Bearheart - A large, intimidating brown tabby with long fur, and round brown eyes.  
(Asahi Azumane)

.・゜Thunderstripe - A short, bi-colored dark brown tabby with unusual lighter stripes and brown eyes.  
(Yū Nishinoya)  
**Apprentice - Frecklepaw**

.・゜Wildfang - An unusually short-pelted tom, with grey and tan fur sticking up from all angles.  
(Ryūnosuke Tanaka)

.・゜Ebonyfur - A tall, slim, dark-pelted tom with brown eyes.  
(Chikara Ennoshita)

.・゜Birchclaw - A shorter, fluffy pale brown tom with wide slanted brown eyes.  
(Hisashi Kinoshita)

.・゜Pebblewhisker - A grey tom with brown eyes.  
(Kazuhito Narita)  
**Apprentice - Lizardpaw**

.・゜Rabbitstep - A slim, energetic molly with a light brown pelt, brown eyes, and offwhite legs.  
(Yui Michimiya)

.・゜Dawnfur - A taller, pale-ginger molly with darker stripes.  
(Mao Aihara)

.・゜Breezebriar - A short, light brown molly with brown eyes.  
(Chizuru Sasaki)

.・゜Nightpetal - A tall, slender molly with a neat, dark pelt and blue eyes.  
(Rinko Sudou)

.・゜Duskleaf - A taller, slender molly with a neat, dark pelt and grey eyes.  
(Moe Kikuchi)

.・゜Brushpelt - A stocky, short-pelted molly with grey tabby fur and lighter points.  
(Aoki Manami)

-: ✧ :-তততততততততততত -: ✧ :-তততততততততততত -: ✧ :-তততততততততততত -: ✧ :-তততততততততততত-: ✧ :- তততততততততততত-: ✧ :- 

-: ✧ :- **Apprentices** -: ✧ :- 

.・゜Coldpaw - A tall, intimidating dark-pelted tom with narrowed blue eyes, and lighter points.  
(Tobio Kageyama)

.・゜Lizardpaw - An unusually tall, slim, pale ginger tabby tom, with honey-brown eyes and white legs.  
(Kei Tsukishima)

.・゜Sagepaw - A tallish, lithe tom with dusty grey fur and darker stripes, and greenish grey eyes.  
(Tadashi Yamaguchi)

.・゜Brightpaw - short, pale-ginger fluffy molly with a white muzzle, paws, and amber eyes.  
(Hitoka Yachi)

.・゜Frecklepaw - A lithe, chestnut molly with darker dappled spots and wide brown eyes.  
(Nozomi Watabe)

-: ✧ :-তততততততততততত -: ✧ :-তততততততততততত -: ✧ :-তততততততততততত -: ✧ :-তততততততততততত-: ✧ :- তততততততততততত-: ✧ :- 

-: ✧ :- **Elders** -: ✧ :-

.・゜Crowflight - An old, ragged-pelted tom with dark fur and a greying muzzle.  
(Ikkei Ukai)

.・゜Lostwhisker - A larger grey tom missing his whiskers.  
(Vice Principal) 

-: ✧ :-তততততততততততত -: ✧ :-তততততততততততত -: ✧ :-তততততততততততত -: ✧ :-তততততততততততত-: ✧ :- তততততততততততত-: ✧ :- 

-: ✧ :- **Cats Outside Clans** -: ✧ :-

.・゜Shoyo - A short, ginger tabby tom with white paws, brown eyes, and darker stripes.  
(Shōyō Hinata)

.・゜Natsu - A young, ginger tabby molly with wide brown eyes, lighter points, and dark stripes.  
(Natsu Hinata)

.・゜Akiteru - A tall, pale-ginger tabby tom.  
(Akiteru Tsukishima)

.・゜Saeko - A stocky wheat-colored molly, with golden accents and dark eyes.  
(Saeko Tanaka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, once you start turning anime boys into cats, you start to realize how many of them have brown hair and brown eyes. It really helps a lot with trying to make character diversion.
> 
> I'd also like to mention that I quickly browsed to see if there were any other Haikyuu warrior cats crossovers.. and I only found ONE. The AUDACITY. (Maybe because I glanced for like half a second but SHHHH) 
> 
> Heehoo, if you want to check it out, I'll link it here! [By JakNeedsTherapy](https://%22%5Barchiveofourown.org/works/28768665/chapters/70545012%5D%22)
> 
> (I really hope that link works- I've never used HTML before so I have no idea what I'm doing :)) )


	2. Prologue

Quiet murmurs rose from the darkness, settling into a quiet hush, as cats began to gather under the fallen branch, a perch that had supported the grand leaders of Karasuno for seasons to come. Running along the camp was the boundless moonlight, which had effortlessly backlit the grand oak, which still stood strong.

The scattered group settled down, silence swimming in their ears as they watched the great leader humble upon the ledge.

The old cat’s rigid steps hollowed to an end, as he allowed his glinting brown hues to sweep the camp, sending anyone who were still chattering into a deafening stillness. His ragged fur, which had been smoothed down neatly for the occasion, still managed to flutter roughly under the breeze that had kissed their pelts. 

-: ✧ :-

With one final silent heartbeat, the cat rose up to speak. “Cats of Karasuno,” he croaked, the age in his voice doing nothing to betray the old tom’s seeping confidence. “I call you all together to heed my important news.” Cats in the clearing gazed up at him with wide eyes, the sparkling moonlight reflected in their shimmering gazes. He hesitated for a heartbeat. The moment that felt far too long, was long gone. With a final grunt of determination, the leader lifted his chin. 

“I will be retiring as leader of Karasuno.” It didn’t take long for the shocked, panicked cries to rile through the group, sending whatever prey that might’ve been prowling the territory into the deepest roots of their burrows. His narrowed hues reflected along the group, silencing their cries with a look of honor. “I ask that you accept my decision. For I believe this clan needs a young mind to support your strength.” He closed his eyes for a moment, as the breeze around them began to blow harsher.

Cats left and right were humbled with uncomfortable silence, before one had finally spoken up. “But… we don’t even have a deputy..! How can you abandon us now?” Murmurs of agreement rose up, but the old tom held his tail for silence. “You mustn’t waste your breath with frets. My reasoning is beyond your understanding.” The tips of his claws dug down into the sacred branch, the reflection of the pale lighting making them glint. With one more heave, he took a step forward. “Karasuno is strong. You lot know that better than any other cat. Do not let this weaken you. It would be foolhardy.” 

-: ✧ :-

With one dismissive flick of his ragged tassel, the old tom stretched down onto the ground, until he was level with his clanmates. 

“My name is no longer Crowstar. I am Crowstrike of Karasuno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow he really abandoned them in their time of need huh,,, pain..
> 
> I apologize this prologue is so short! I tried to keep it short and sweet, since y'know, it's a prologue!


	3. Escape To The Forest

* * *

_“Hey, ‘ma, could you tell us that story again?”_

_“Which story, Shoyo?”_

_“The Little Giant!! The Little Giant!”_

_“Are you sure you want another clan story? They’re too scary for mommy.”_

_“Aww… please!! Just one more time!”_

_“...Alright. One more time, but then you have to go straight to bed.”_

_“I promise!!”_

* * * 

_Many moons ago, in a clan known as Karasuno, there was one cat that stood out from them all. He was respected, and feared._

_There was no cat who could escape his powerful blows, and fearsome jumps. However, he was different from other cats. He was small-_

 _“-Just like me!”_

_“Yes, Shoyo. Just like you.”_

_He was smaller than most. Many cats underestimated him, and his skills as a warrior. However, they were always wrong._

_Every time this little warrior would outshine them all. To many, he was given a nickname that rooted fear and respect from both cats within Karasuno, and outside. The name he was adorned with was…_

_“The Little Giant!”_

_“Yes, The Little Giant. Now, Shoyo, you should get some sleep. You promised me, remember?”_

_“Aww... okay. Goodnight ‘ma!"_

_“Goodnight, Shoyo.”_

* * *

Curled upon the dense ledge, which was now worn with age, was Shoyo. 

The young tom’s wide, brown hues were trained blankly beyond the window, his ginger paws ebbing with longing. 

It was one of those nights. One of those nights where he was floating in his own, wishful thoughts. ‘What if’s’ and ‘Someday’s’ crashing along the shore of his mind like calming waves. 

He watched, as the final peaks of sunlight faded into the vast horizon of trees, the bountiful flora sprinkled heartily all around, until only the faded mountains could be seen beyond them. 

Shoyo drew in the familiar scents. The scents of the long-empty bowl of kibble, and the stale scent of his upwalker, who had already made their leave for tonight. 

He pivoted his rounded ears, ever so slightly. Taking in the calming sound of his slumbering sister, who was nothing more than a tiny little kit.

The waves of his mind crashed harder. 

Shoyo’s brown hues trained back towards the window. He loved Natsu, he _really_ did. But- would he truly always be there to protect her? It’s hard enough on his own, forcing himself to swallow the burning anger in his throat whenever he received a cutting remark about his own size.

He couldn’t bear the thought of Natsu receiving the same treatment as himself. He had to do something, _anything_ , he could to protect her. 

He had to become the next Little Giant.

If he were treated with such respect, nobody would ever think about crossing his path. Not the mean cats down the streets, not forest cats, not even those annoying dogs who chased them down whenever they got the chance. 

If he were the next Little Giant, he could protect himself, and Natsu. He could protect all of the tiny cats who were in the same situation as he was. 

If he were the Little Giant… maybe he could find more purpose in his life.

Purpose… stupid Shoyo. He couldn’t just sit around drowning in his own pool of thoughts. He had to find his own purpose.

...Maybe he could find that purpose.. In the forest?

* * *

“That’s it!”

As soon as the words left his maw, Shoyo flinched. He turned back towards Natsu with wide eyes. 

However, the tiny molly was still slumbering peacefully, quiet snores rising and falling from her chest. 

The little tom let out a sigh of relief. If Natsu found out about this… who knows what he’d do? 

Shoyo quietly hopped down from the old ledge, stumbling slightly as he felt his paws scramble against the slick wood floor. 

It took everything he had to keep his balance. 

His wide brown hues trailed the room, the only sense of light was from the moonlight leaking in from the wide window. Natsu, settled not far from himself, had stirred slightly, mumbling as if she were attempting to hold onto the last moments of sleep.

She was curled up in their nest, soft and welcoming. Shoyo felt his heart sink into his chest. He was going to miss this. 

But there was no time for regret. Shoyo gave the room one last sentimental blink, before pushing himself out of the slightly parted door, and into the maw of the hallway. 

It didn’t take long for him to make it outside. 

He was so close! In just a few heartbeats, he would be out following his dreams. Shoyo felt his heart race with anticipation, the blood rushing in his ears. He pulled himself into a sloppy crouch, and just as he was about to spring-...

“Shoyo?”

The ginger tabby felt his blood run cold. 

“N-Natsu! What are you doing awake? He turned around, facing his little sister with wide eyes.” 

The kitten gazed up at her brother, reflecting the same confusion in her sparkling brown hues. “Shoyo, why are you out here?” 

He gulped. 

“B-because.... Because-!”

“Shoyo… you’re not going to leave, right?” She flattened her ears against her head, pleading round eyes meeting the ginger tabby's.

“Natsu.. I..- I have to do something.. I’m sorry.” He felt his pelt burning with shame. Was he really about to lie through his teeth to his sister? 

“You won’t be gone long, right Shoyo?” 

The little tabby gulped, but nodded vigorously. “O-of course not! It’ll only be for a little bit.” He lied.

Natsu didn’t seem entirely convinced, however that didn’t stop her from waddling clumsily towards her brother. 

The little molly brushed her muzzle against his fur. “Bye Shoyo…” 

Shoyo lowered down, nuzzling his sister with the same affection. “Take care of yourself, okay, Natsu?”

“Ok.”

* * *

Shoyo turned away from his sister, and crouched down once more. He sprang up effortlessly, however that elegance was quickly betrayed by the tom’s clumsiness as he tried to balance on the fence. 

Without looking back, the little tom hobbled down outside the fence, feeling his paws knead down into the comforting ferns curled beneath him. 

Shoyo couldn’t move. The heaviness of his guilt weighed down on him more than anything he has felt before. 

Who knows how long he’ll truly be gone? Heck he could even be _dead_ before he reached the clans. 

...No. He couldn’t afford to think like that. The consequences of his actions have already set in. He couldn’t turn back now. 

He wouldn’t turn back.

* * *

Shoyo was pelting further and further away from the house, his vibrant ginger fur blurring through the darkness like a comet. 

He was getting closer and closer into the forest. Trees stretched out for acres, and loomed over him like shadows. 

Thank the stars for his ability to see in the dark, or else he would have plummeted into a trunk and died of head trauma.

The feline stumbled left and right, narrowly avoiding gnarled roots, and whatever uptoned stone stood in his way. He could smell the lush, green scents swarming closer, flooding the roof of his mouth. 

Then he was in the forest. 

It didn’t take long for Shoyo to realize, as he skittered into a clumsy halt. All around him was nothing but trees, and the darkness did nothing to help his navigation. 

He panted, letting out a relieved sigh as the damp grass soothed his burning pads. The ginger tabby pivoting his ears, listening to the subtle creaks as a breeze teetered against loose branches. 

How do clan cats even navigate like this?

Opening his maw to sniff the air, Shoyo felt his fur bristle with alarm. Underlining the calming, lush scents, was something else. Something far more intimidating, 

The scent of a cat. 

He took a few ginger steps forwards, before his gait quickened into an uneasy trot. He was going to find this cat! However, as Shoyo doubled deeper into the forest, the unease continued to tug at his paws, urging him to sprint the other way.

Obviously, he ignored his instincts. 

The little tabby pulled himself down into a crouch, praying that his bright fur would be cast away by the moonlight, which had tinted the forest with an alluring blue hue.

There in the distance. Shoyo’s brown hues widened.

A cat, looking about as young as himself, crouched skillfully among the ferns. His icy glare trailed the ground, as if he were searching for something. 

That's when the ginger tabby heard the smallest squeak, and slowly gazed besides him. There it was, just about a tail-length away, was a mouse, snuffling around for food. 

There it was! His chance!! If Shoyo could catch this mouse, and show it off to the clan cat, he’d have to let him into Karasuno!

He crouched down, waggling his hindquarters almost comically. 

It only took one of Shoyo’s heavy pawsteps to cause the mouse to jolt, and sprint away. With an angry grunt, Shoyo stomped frustratedly. 

And then he realized how much noise he was making. 

He slowly turned his head, finding himself face to face with an angry tom, his icy blue hues drilling holes into his skull. 

“Oi.” The cat growled, bearing his teeth into a snarl. “What do you think you’re doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn things are getting spicy


	4. Humiliating demotions

“Mousebrain! You absolute mousebrain! You come waltzing into Karasuno territory and just do what you please, huh?” 

Shoyo gulped. This is NOT how he wanted it to go. He could feel his nerves growing weaker by the moment under the pressure of this cat.

“W-well it’s your fault for being so slow!” 

“Wanna say that again to my face, shorty?” The dark-pelted tom growled, baring his teeth in the smaller tom’s face.

“Who are you calling shorty?!” Shoyo whipped a paw, jabbing the tom in the muzzle.

With an enraged growl, the dark tabby rammed himself clumsily into the ginger, sending them into an ungraceful tussle. 

With a yelp, the smaller tabby slammed into the ground, overpowered by the clan cat’s size. Thinking desperately, he wriggled out from underneath him, and rebounded, springing high into the air to square onto his shoulders. 

The cat let out a shocked grunt, toppling down onto the ground. He felt his breath slip out of him as the little tabby squared him. 

“Uhmph- w-what the hell was that jump?!” 

Shoyo flinched, a shocked feeling of pried swelling up in his chest. With a cheeky, triumphant grin, he glared down at the cat. “I may be little, but I can jump!” 

The dark tabby growled. “Mousebrained kittypet! Get off of me!” 

He couldn’t believe he let himself get beat by this… shrimp! 

“Hey, hey! Since I beat you, you gotta let me join Karasuno!”

He jolted. So this rabbitbrain has enough brains to know their clan, huh? Good riddance. He glared back up at cocky kittypet, with an ill-tempered frown. 

“UWAH- y-your face is terrifying!” Shoyo stumbled backwards, his ginger pelt bristling down his spine. 

“Shut it, you stupid mousebrain. If you don’t hurry up I’ll leave you here by yourself.” He snarled, stomping frustratedly back towards Karasuno.

The ginger tabby, with an indignant gasp, scampered after him. 

* * *

“So… my name is Shoyo! We should at least get each other's names.” 

“And why should I tell you mine, mousebrain?” The feline growled, clumsily fumbling over roots and stones he had not yet gotten used to. 

_What is WITH this guy?_ The little tabby rolled his wide, brown hues, his fluffy tassel twitching with obvious frustration. 

“Look, just tell me your name!” Shoyo flared. Whatever prey that might’ve been lingering in the frosty path was now long gone. 

“It’s Coldpaw. Now shut up, mousebrain.” Coldpaw was aware the body was filled with trillions of nerves. Yet this annoying idiot is getting on every last one of them. Why did he even agree to this? 

The ginger tabby craned his neck, flecking his stubby claws. “Coldpaw, huh?” He mumbled, adding a quiet “it suits you…” to the end of his sentence. 

“WHAT did you say?” Coldpaw snarled, whipping back towards Shoyo with a heavy glare. 

The latter flinched away, and huffed. “It. Suits. You. Do I need to spell it out for you?” The ginger challenged, a smug grin forming on his maw. 

They hadn’t realized that the two of them had finally arrived to the great Karasuno. Shoyo and Coldpaw’s bickering died down only for a moment, as they relished the seemingly fantastical sight. 

The thick woodland had thinned out ever so slightly, where soft ferns overtook the space in front of them. A subtle path winded towards the secluded entrance, where aged pawsteps from seasons ago bore marks along the ground. The cool, blue hues stayed true to their surroundings, as the pale moonlight shone over the entrance as if it were out of a nursery tale. 

That special moment didn’t last long. They immediately got back to bickering. 

* * *

“Mousebrained kittypet! If you keep screaming at me you’ll wake everyone up, and get your tail handed to you.” Coldpaw growled, a challenging glare flashing in his icy hues.

“Why do you keep calling me those names?” Shoyo countered, feeling his ginger pelt bush up again with annoyance. 

As the pair continued their incessant quarreling, it took them far too long to realize the silhouettes that had stirred in the clearing, irritated and tired gazes pinned on the young cats.

“Well maybe YOU’RE a stupid kittypet!” The ginger tabby flared, lashing his plumed tassel hotly. 

“I’ll show you-!” Coldpaw snarled, hunkering onto the ground into a sloppy crouch. Just as he was about to spring at the smaller cat, the voice that rang out in the clearing stopped him in his tracks.

“What. Are you doing.” A hoarse growl rose from the crowd, narrowed brown eyes glaring at the pair. The feline lumbered forward, his once-sleek black pelt was ruffled with sleep. 

The pair gazed up at the jet-black tom with wide, gaping eyes. 

“Wh- well- w-we uh-” They stammered simultaneously, as if they were linked by their rooting fear. With a gulp, Coldpaw quickly shot up onto his paws, not daring to make eye-contact with the irritated tom. 

“Sorry, Blackbird.” The apprentice croaked in a quiet mumble. 

“What was that?” Blackbird growled, looming over Coldpaw with his tired, hazy glare. He looked as if he were about to throw a cat off the gorge. 

Two shapes also emerged from the clearing, a large, terrifying brown tom, with wide panicked eyes that betrayed his entire demeanor. 

The other feline was a smaller, sleek silver tom with a mottled pelt. Unlike the larger cat, his expression was much more relaxed, but still dazed with sleep. 

“Now, now. Blackbird. There’s no need to kill a cat tonight.” The silver tom snickered, his brown hues glinting with amusement. His gaze trailed from Coldpaw, to Shoyo, and he arched a curious eyebrow.

The brown tom jolted, as if he were burned. “P-please don’t do that, Blackbird..!” He whimpered, his terrified expression flicking towards the silver tom, who’s snickering had grown louder. 

“Well?” Blackbird was ignoring the banter of his clanmates, and lowered his head so he was level with the apprentice. “So you bring a stranger into our camp, and start hollering so loud that Nekoma could hear you from across the forest. Got an explanation?” 

Blackbird growled, drilling holes into Coldpaw’s skull. The apprentice, frozen in shock, let out an unintelligible mumble. 

Shoyo stepped up, but the determined glint in his gaze was not enough to stop his limbs from trembling. “I-I beat him in battle! I told him to bring me to Karasuno..!” 

Coldpaw stiffened, feeling his pelt heat up with embarrassment. “Mousebrain!! Y-you didn’t beat me! I pitied you!” He stammered, the apprentice’s dark pelt bristling in protest.

Shoyo growled, glaring back at Coldpaw. “I DID beat you, you’re just a sore loser!!” 

“I AM NOT-” The dark-pelted apprentice spat, bowling the ginger tabby over once more. 

“Quit your bickering, both of you!” Blackbird snarled, raising his voice over the sound of the silver tom’s wheezing laughter. 

“Rushstrike! Don’t encourage them!” 

The silver tom, Rushstrike, however could barely stop himself. He lurched over, wheezing as the large brown tabby hovered over him with a worried gaze.

An elder, looming besides Blackbird, narrowed his eyes with a hoarse grunt. He wrinkled his whiskerless muzzle, and staggered towards the pair. 

“If you two don’t quit your yappin’ right now I swear I’ll-”

The old tom was cut off, as Coldpaw flailed without notice, his stiff paw winding Lostwhisker in the face, and sent him toppling backwards with a thud.

Everything went silent.

Blackbird glanced from the elder’s body, to the apprentices who had frozen in place, as if they were deer in headlights. 

“. . .” 

Without a word, Blackbird snatched up Shoyo violently, and began shoving Coldpaw towards the apprentice’s den. 

The pair squirmed in alarm, but didn’t dare say a word, as the clan simply stared, with their jaws hanging open. 

The jet-black warrior tossed them both into the den, sending them sprawling towards the back. 

With a cold glare, his growl echoed ominously through the darkness. “Until you can learn to tolerate each other long enough to last through a conversation, you’re both confined to the apprentice’s den.” 

Shoyo and Coldpaw let out cries of complaints, and the taller apprentice stepped up. “But Blackbird--!” His efforts were quickly silenced by the warrior’s dead serious glare.

“And Coldpaw, until you get your act back together, you’ll be known as Coldkit once more.” 

The apprentice lurched, frozen in place. Gawking with shock, he desperately searched Blackbird’s gaze for a flicker of humor, or a twitch of amusement. 

Nothing.

There was nothing but cold, dark emptiness, fueling from the never-ending rage of a lack of sleep.

He felt his heart plummet, his fur burning with embarrassment as snickers rose among his clanmates. Specifically the other apprentices, Rushstrike, and Shoyo.

Without a word, Blackbird whipped around, leaving the two in the darkness. Coldpaw glared at Shoyo, snarling. “Quit laughing, kittypet!” 

It took a few long heartbeats for Shoyo’s chortling to die down, and he heaved onto the ground. 

That's when the realization of their situation sunk in.

“We’re STUCK HERE?” The ginger tabby practically shrieked, his panicked gaze washing towards Coldpaw. 

“Took you long enough to realize, mousebrain.” He snarled. The last thing Coldpaw wanted was to work with _this_ pathetic cat.

Shoyo let out an aggravated sigh, and furrowed his brows as he began to think. 

* * * 

“Wow Blackbird! I didn’t know you were so cruel!” Rushstrike appeared besides him, the brown feline taking the other side. 

“Keep this up, and you’ll give Bearheart a heart attack!” 

“Hey!” Bearheart glanced over at Rushstrike with wide eyes. With a gulp, he shakily glanced back towards Blackbird. 

“I just needed to put them in their place. They’ll apologize soon enough.” The jet-black tom meowed with a matter-of-fact tone. 

The silver tabby sneered, nudging the dark-pelted feline in the shoulder with a paw. “What are you, their dad?” 

“What is even up with that tiny cat?” Another voice rang up, as two more shapes waltzed gleefully towards the group settled in the clearing. 

“Oh. Hey Wildfang, Thunderstripe. Some sort of kittypet, it seems like.” Rushstrike mrrowed casually, lolling his head to the side as the last glimpse of sleep winded his body.

“Yoo!! Coldpaw’s bringing in kittypets now? He’d just became an apprentice like what, two days ago?” Thunderstripe snorted, sitting down beside Wildfang.

“That’s Coldkit, to you.” The jet-black tom corrected, with the slightest spark of humor in his gaze. 

“W- Ph- HUH- YOU WERE SERIOUS ABOUT THAT?” Bearheat choked, fumbling over his own words as Rushstrike was knocked by another fit of laughter. 

“Until he can learn not to bite the tongue of everyone he comes across, he’ll be known as Coldkit. Serious.” Blackbird sneered, curling his fluffy tassel smugly along his larger paws.

As snickers and chortles rose up among the group, Wildfang was the next to speak up. “Wouldn’t it be hilarious if instead of promising to get along they’d challenge you to like.. A sparring match or something?” 

“Oh please,” Blackbird began, rolling his brown hues. “It’s not like they’d be desperate enough t-” 

“BLACKBIRD!! WE CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!!” 

Shoyo and Coldpaw hollered from the apprentice’s den, their heads poking out from the entrance. 

Wildfang, Rushstrike, and Thunderstripe were bowled over, howling with laughter. 

“T-they actually did it-!!” The grey-and-tan tabby wheezed, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes with a paw. 

The group began to lumber towards the jostling pair, and arrived at the entrance in a matter of seconds. 

“A battle, huh? And you’re serious about this?” Blackbird meowed flatly, arching an eyebrow. 

Shoyo and Coldpaw nodded vigorously. “Us against you guys! If we win then I get to join Karasuno!” The ginger tabby beamed, determination radiating from his pelt. 

“And I’ll go back to being an apprentice.” Coldpaw gruffed, his attempts at appearing cool quickly betrayed by the rapid twitching of his tassel.

“And if you lose?” The jet-black tom casted glances on Rushstrike, and Bearheart.

“Shoyo will leave Karasuno. Forever.” Coldpaw meowed quickly. 

With a sharp, angry inhale, Shoyo glared at Coldpaw. “And Coldpaw will stay as Coldkit. Forever.” 

“What?!” The dark apprentice growled, his sleek fur bristling. 

“I accept those odds.” Blackbird meowed briskly, and turned away. 

“W-wait, Blackbird, is that even fair?” Bearheart gulped, glancing after him. “I-I mean.. They’re just apprentices..” 

“They’re not apprentices. One is a kittypet, and the other is a kit.” Rushstrike corrected, snickering as humor glinted in his gaze. 

“I almost feel bad for them.” Wildfang shrugged, a mock-sorrowful expression gripping his face. 

Blackbird stopped, and turned back. “It’ll be a three on three battle. Rushstrike and Bearheart will be on my side.” 

Coldpaw blinked, obvious confusion radiating in his expression. “But there’s only two of us.” 

The jet-black warrior nodded. “Wildfang will be fighting alongside you two.” 

Wildfang’s expression soured. “WHAT? Why do I have to fight with those punks?” 

Blackbird shrugged. “Didn’t you say you felt bad for them?” 

“Almost felt bad for them! There’s a difference!” 

With a defeated sigh, Blackbird began to trudge back towards the warrior’s den. “And here I thought this would be your winning debut as a mentor…” 

Wildfang froze, his tall ear twitching rigidly. 

“Wellllll. If you insist! Obviously there’d be none better suited for this task then the amazing future mentor, Wildfang!” The grey tom puffed his chest, a confident grin plastered on his face.

The others began trailing after Blackbird, leaving Shoyo and Coldpaw alone in their thoughts. Suddenly, a voice rang out in the clearing. 

“Heyy! Blackbird! You start Sagepaw’s battle training at sunhigh, right?!” Wildfang’s loud voice rang out. 

“Yeah, but I don’t see any reason to shout about it.” Was the black tom’s response.

The pair perked. Coldpaw and Shoyo glanced at each other. “Dawn.” Coldpaw meowed briskly. Shoyo nodded. “Dawn.”

* * *

As the glimpses of sunlight pooled into Karasuno, few cats began settling into the clearing, the foul tempers of last night’s events long forgotten. 

The gentle breeze that blew over the camp swirled into the apprentice’s den, and Shoyo woke with a start.

He drowsily lifted his head, parting his ginger muzzle into a tired yawn as the last strands of sleep ebbed out of his paws. 

The small tabby glanced at the sleeping figure of Coldpaw- er.. Coldkit besides him, and prodded the larger tom sharshly. 

“Get up, lazykit! We have to go, now.” Shoyo hissed, attempting to keep his voice low. 

The darker pelted tom grumbled. He even looked irritated in his sleep. He hazily lifted his head, glaring at Shoyo with a scowl. 

The two cautiously poked their heads out, willing that no-one would notice. With a brisk glance at each other, they darted out of the den, trailing the edges of camp like skittish hares.

The two took a sharp turn, barreling out of the entrance. 

Panting, Shoyo and Coldpaw glanced around desperately, and that's when they spotted the familiar ruffled pelt of Wildfang. 

“Well-hel-hel! Looks like you guys ain’t as dumb as you look!” He cackled, a smug grin sprawled across his face. 

“Wildfang!!” Shoyo beamed., scampering towards the elder tom. 

“Aren’t I just a fantastic mentor? Aren’t I? Well there’s no time for compliments, we have to get to the training hollow!” Wildfang turned into the forest, the younger cats filing behind him. 

* * * 

“Faster, Shoyo! Use that tiny shrimp body of yours and zip past him!” 

In the midst of battle training, Shoyo and Coldpaw were dueling it out. Wildfang wanted to ‘get a feel for their ability,’ or so he claimed. 

Shoyo lunged forward, racing towards Coldpaw. The latter swerved to the side, briskly avoiding the smaller cat’s attack.

“Knock ‘im off his paws, Shoyo!” 

The three of them paused at the unfamiliar voice, simultaneously gazing to the right, where Rushstrike was watching cooly. 

“...Hey, why’d you stop?” The silver tom cocked his head, disappointment shining in his hazel hues. 

“R-Rushstrike…! What are you d-doing here?” Wildfang stammered, his eyes wide as if he were caught stealing a kit from another clan. 

“Relaaax guys, I’m not planning to tell Blackbird or anything, I was just bored. Besides, I can’t let Wildfang get away with training my kit-apprentice.” Rushstrike mrrowed, narrowing his eyes playfully. 

Coldpaw stiffened. 

Shoyo glanced at him, and sneered. The apprentice sprang up, (much to the surprise of Rushstrike and Wildfang) and battered down at the apprentice with a caterwauling yowl. 

The taller apprentice slammed down onto the ground, hacking. “You can’t do that, mousebrained kittypet!” He spat, squirming under Shoyo’s grip. 

“Hah! Your fault for getting distracted!” The ginger tabby grinned smugly, yelping as Coldpaw threw the smaller cat off him. 

The pair jostled back and forth, their tussling only died down when another unfamiliar voice rang out. 

“Hey look, it’s Cold _kit_ and the kittypet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow uhh.. sorry that took a few days to get around to. I was a bit busy with school, ugh gross the disrespect
> 
> WOO enter the cool kidz


End file.
